Surrounded by Flowers
by Hagaki 2. Ozuno
Summary: An H/Y fic (AU) Hakkai meets Yaone in a flowershop and something evolves...


Author's Note:

Haha!!! This is my first H/Y fic and I hope you guys like it. Hakkai and Yaone look soooo cute together, and I know that everyone reading this now know how I feel about them. Well, who'd read an H/Y fic? Isn't it that those are H/Y fans? 

I'm just super hyper today, and I was inspired by flower shops to write this fic. One of those are the Weiβ Kreuz ones. AH!! Omi-sama!!!!!! Ken-sama!!!!! I love them sooo much!!!

* Ahem* Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this fic. The next chappie (and hopefully the last one) would be the same, yet it's the Hakkai's version and his side of story.

IRASHIAMASE!!!!! ^.^

_Surrounded by Flowers ( Her side of the story)_

_An H/Y fanfiction_

_By Hagaki Ozuno_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deep orbs of light red hue opened upon the soft chirr of a morning nightingale sitting by the windowsill. A humble beauty stretched her arms and yawned slightly, and then fixed her position on the seat at the counter. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the flower shop left by her parents to her.

No costumers yet. Today was Tuesday, and Tuesday is the usual day costumers are seldom. Well, that's better, she thought. Fewer costumers' means less work for her to do, but in the same time, it also means less money.

She stood up from the counter, grabbed a spraying bottle on top of a russet table, and started spraying some water onto the flowers for them to look fresh and to maintain their beauty. She held one rose on her hand and touched it's velvet petals on her delicate hands.

Just then, she looked outside the glass window and her eyes met a couple looking really intimate passing by. They were hugging each other while giggling softly.

How happy…they look so happy

She smiled upon seeing this. But her smile said something…_I wish I could also have one._

She fixed her apron and pushed back a light lilac stray lock of hair that covered her right eye. Placing the spraying bottle back in place, she sat onto the counter, planning to go dreamland once more.

~ Creek~

The door gently swung open. She fluttered a heavy eye open to see who it was, but she swore it was a costumer. She muffled a tired " IRASHIAMASE" as she fixed her apron once more.

And then…as she lifted her face to look at the person…the sight mellowed her heart to a full stop.

A tall brunette with deep blue-green eyes that sparkled like the sun under his glasses greeted her with a sweet and mellow smile, displaying a set off pearl-white teeth. He wore a simple khaki polo and black pants that enabled to see his slim figure. He was simply gorgeous, and the flower shop served as the descending place of an angel from the heavens above.

She suddenly woke back into reality and felt an urge to fix her hair and dress, trying hard not to look into his eyes. She looked so messy; of course, she just came back from dreaming there in the counter. Who would want to be seen as Coyote ugly in front of a beauty? Definitely no one.

As she lifted her face once more to steal another look at the 'angel' before her, she was stunned to see him staring back at her, orbs rich blue-green of color seem to smile warmly at her.

She watches him muse around the shop and pick some roses of different colors, followed by carnations of the shade of rich pink. After settling the picked flowers on his arms, he went to the counter to pay, her eyes absentmindedly following his every move.

It was as if every inch and millimeter he'd be in motion was purely grace for the falling woman. From the time he entered the shop, until now that he placed the flowers on top of the counter along with a credit card. She felt an unexplainable feeling, as if you're melting inside and you feel so mushy and warm.

" Ano...sumimasen…" Came a soft voice from the man's voice box. " I'm already paying for the flowers…"

She popped back onto her thoughts with a shocked  " Oh…" and started to compute the cost of the flowers and whatsoever. After swiping the card, she placed it on a safe spot beside her. And finally, tying the flowers into a bundle, she bowed slightly to hide her flushing cheeks. Right then, her eye caught the credit card she placed beside for a while. She picked it up silently and read the name written on it.

Hakkai…Cho Hakkai…

So, Hakkai was his name…

" Here sir." she handed the bouquet over to him. " Arigato Gozaimasu."

" Doumo." The man named Hakkai replied, smiling yet again before leaving.

She watched Hakkai leave the shop, and as soon as he was out of sight, she sighed heavily. Just then, she felt something in her hands. Oh no!!!! Hakkai-sama left his credit card!!!!

She ran outside and searched at her left and right if he was there, but unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found.

" I hope he comes back soon to get this…" She said, and then giggled like a mad schoolgirl. 

" Cho Hakkai…he's so cute…"

~*^*^*~

The next day, the girl expected the same. There were few costumers again, and because it's Wednesday. She was there at the counter once more, doing, yes, sleeping again. But this time, she slept while clutching Cho Hakkai's credit card on her hand tightly; never letting go since the minute it was left accidentally to her.

Few moments later, what served as an alarm clock to her was not the usual soft chirr of the birds or the typical alarm of the wall clock of the shop. It was a car that parked in front of the shop hurriedly, the screech ringing in her ears. She looked over the door and fixed herself once more, digging into her pocket for the lip-gloss to somewhat make her look like an alive person.

The door swung open, and there he was again, the angel Cho Hakkai. She nearly dropped her lip-gloss upon seeing the most-awaited costumer. She slid the lip-gloss back onto her pocket and turned back for a while, then reached for the other pocket containing her lipstick. She applied some on her lips, but before she could even finish…

" Ano, sumimasen…"

Hearing Hakkai's voice, she panicked and the lipstick made it's way on the side of her lips. She attempted to brush it off, but before she could even do that, Hakkai called out again and she had no choice but to face him, with the lipstick extending at the side of her lips.

" Um…I think I left my card here yesterday…" Hakkai panted a bit. He looked like he was in a hurry, and he was sweating badly. Well, even though he was sweaty all over, he still looked like an angel, a wet angel though.

" Y-Yeah…" She handed out the card to him, and he smiled seeing it safe and sound.

" Oh, please wait for a second. Hold it for me for a while, ne?" Hakkai went over and picked the exact same thing he did yesterday, roses of different colors and carnations in rich pink. He handed them over at the counter and she tied them in the bundle, swiped the card, and handed both the card and the flowers to him.

" Doumo." Hakkai said, taking the flowers. 

" Arigatou Gozaimasu!" She exclaimed, bowing. She watched him go to the door. 

What shocked her a few moments later was he stopping at the door, looking back, and then smiles.

" Miss, you'd be prettier if you wipe off the excess lipstick on your lips."

With that, he headed for his car outside, and then drove off with a high speed.

She blushed in his words and went to the bathroom behind the counter, then looked at her face at the mirror. Giggling once more like a mad schoolgirl who was praised by her crush, she jumped and jumped in the bathroom; thanking Lord for this day, he had given her.

So, she was expecting more and more everyday. Today was Thursday, and this day was a cheerful one. A number of costumers fled the shop, probably because Valentines is near. She grew busy minute by minute, and restless every second_. He's still not here…would he come? _

" Yo, Baby." 

She turned her head upon a familiar call. The voice was a bit raspy, but it was nice though. The man who called was wearing leather pants in the shade of brilliant black, a white shirt underneath a leather jacket in brown, and matching black combat boots at his feet. He had lots of piercing on his ears and had some nice accessories around his neck and wrists. He went over the counter where she was and pushed back some stray lock of blood red hair that nearly covered his eyes because his hair is tied on a loose ponytail.

" Kougaiji, what do you want again?" She asked in a I'm-not-your-chick-so-get-out-voice.

" Baby, let's go out. Have some fun! You don't wanna be stuck here and get old from sitting there and staring at the flowers all day long."

" Kou, I've been sick and tired of hearing the same annoying lines everyday and replying the same answers." She hopped down from her chair and picked her apron up.

" Baby--"

" And stop calling me baby, Kou! I'm not your chick or something. If you're not gonna buy better get out before I lose my temper."

Kougaiji folded his arms and sat on the chair at the counter, looking as stubborn as ever. She just ignored him and continued to work, treating costumers nicely and treating him as an invisible man.

 They stayed like that until minutes had passed and she had just enough of Kougaiji's stubbornness.

" Kou! Please leave now! I'm getting really annoyed!" She exclaimed, banging the spraying bottle on the counter. (Good thing it was plastic ^^)

" No until you go out with me, Baby."

She grabbed the spraying bottle once more and sprayed some water on Kougaiji's face. " Just go ou---!!!"

" Ano…" Came a voice from the door.

" NANII?!" She turned around to see Hakkai once more, slightly opening the door, wearing the did-I-ente-in-the-wrong-time-? look. She blushed as red as Kougaiji's hair and placed the spraying bottle down.

" Um..I think I'm disturbing you guys…I'll just--"

" N-n-no!!!! Um,  mean…you're not disturbing anything. Please come in." Hakkai smiled as he accepted the offer. Kougaji looked at him from head-to-toe and grunted, while Hakkai threw him a grin that annoyed Kougaji a lot.

She mused him once more as he did what he exactly did for the past two days. Roses of the different colors and carnations in bright pink. Everything seemed to be like yesterday, but the only difference is he's not sweating, Kougaiji's there, and she doesn't have any lipstick at the side of her lips.

" Hai. Arigatou Gozaimasu."

" Doumo, Miss..?"

" Ah, Yaone. Please call me Yaone."

" Doumo, Miss Yaone." Hakkai said with a bow. " Oh, by the way. As I've told you yesterday, you look prettier now. Be careful on wearing lipsticks, Miss Yaone."

Light lilac haired and light red eyed Yaone grinned while blushing madly, twirling her fingers behind her to ease her. " Arigatou…" She muttered. With that, Hakkai left with a wink that can melt any girl's heart into liquid.

As soon as he was out of sight, Yaone fell onto her knees and heaved a deep sigh. _What a compliment from a beautiful guy!!!! I'm the luckiest, happiest girl in the whole wide universe!!!!_

" Oi, who was that nerd guy?" said Kougaiji, hopping down from the seat.

" He's not a nerd guy, he's an angel." Yaone said dreamily.

" Huh, whatever." Kougaji threw his hands on the air and back down on his sides, like he was giving up or something.

" Listen, Baby." he grabbed Yaone at the wrist and gripped it tight. " I'm the first one who you'd be dating, not him. Remember that."

" I-itai…Kou…"

Finally releasing Yaone's wrist, he walked out the door with a mad expression. Yaone soothed her wrist as tears of pain welled up her eyes, but she held it back from spilling onto her cheeks. 

 The next few days, Yaone decided not to sleep. She waited for him to come again, though she was not so sure, but she felt he'd come. It's growing like a habit to the young man named Hakkai. She was treating costumers nicely now, since she had an inspiration. _Ah…how happy it is to love. Now, my days are happier_.

But as those days passed, mysteries formed in her mind. Why is he buying the same flowers everyday? And why roses of different colors and carnations in bright pink? It's not that she dislike those flowers, actually, those where her favorites. But every person would want to know why he's doing that. Is there any particular reason?

One more thing is that she feels that there are other people watching them from afar using some binoculars or telescopes. Whether it be only her imagination or not, she had no idea.

Then he came again, dressed in a fit blue turtleneck, auburn slacks, brown leather shoes, and a russet trench coat up to his ankles. Day by day, he looked more handsome than ever.

Yaone watched him stroll around the flower shop and let out a deep sigh, resting her chin on her hands and her elbows on the counter dreamily. He was so beautiful, no matter where angle you look, he'd still be an angel. 

Just before he could reach to the carnations by the window, he suddenly stopped and stared hard outside. Yaone's dreamy mood popped into confusion as she shifted her gaze at the direction where he's looking at, and the sight was horrible for her.

Outside stood a young lady her age, hair russet in color, chocolate eyes sparkling. She wore a simple blue dress covered in morning glory designs on the hemline. She was beautiful, no doubt, and Hakkai's eyes wanted to drop.

Yaone was burning inside. Who is this girl?!?!? Because of her, Hakka-samai stopped what he was doing!!!! She just calmed herself and eyed her going inside the flower shop. She picked roses, five of different colors, which were beside the carnations, and then went to the counter to pay for them. Yaone stared at her before doing the usual counters do. 

" Kana."

The russet-haired lady turned around, her eyes meeting another one's from the door of the shop. After thanking Yaone and grabbing the flowers, she ran onto the man at the door. And then there they knew that Kana, as the young lady was named, had her boyfriend.

Yaone nearly jumped in joy. Good, so there's no reason for Hakkai-sama to like that girl or something. Back to normal!!!

She watched him smile again (seems like in relief) and walk towards her, paying for the same things, what else? Carnations in bright pink and roses of different colors.

~*~*~*~*

Before the day ends, Yaone had to walk home; to do some left chores and stuff. She lived in an economy-class house. Not too big for her, and not too small. After opening the door and the lights, the pone immediately rang and she ran to answer it.

" Yes, Yaone speaking…oh, Mia…it's you…yes? Yes. Hm…WHAT?!"

Yaone nearly dropped the phone on the floor in shock.

~*~*~*~*

To be continued…

_________

Author's note:

There ya have the first chapter and yaone's side of story. Did I leave ya hanging there? Well, I need to. The suspense in Hakai's side of story would be meaningless if I conmtinue Yaone's side of the story to the last. So please review!!!!! Those are greatly appreciated.

- Hagaki Ozuno


End file.
